A traveling demon and her stories
by LillichiRai
Summary: A curious female Tanuki demon travels across the land, with stories of mortal humans to accompany her.
1. Chapter 1

((_ Author's Note:_ Hello there~ This is a fail attempt of mine in writing anything that looks like a work of fiction. Whatever kind of help and correction is gladly accepted! ;DD

_Random information__**:**_ The whole traveling thing, as well as the stories, takes place somewhere around the Feudal Era of Japan, in Japan. The places change a lot, and they're fictional most of the time. I put it under the Inuyasha section because Aika -the demon- was based on the demon concept of the Inuyasha manga/anime. ))

**Introduction**

Demons were always mysterious creatures. The possessed unnatural powers, they didn't quite look human, and most of all, they were immortal. And while some of those strange demon beings were worshiped by the humans and protected them in return, others were called out as evil creatures that caused trouble to everyone. In overall, you could say that they were much like gods. Good and bad gods. Helping and troubling gods. Demons.

Those who were worshiped by the humans, lived in shrines especially made for them, and those who weren't worshiped and thought of as bad influence, lived in forests, mountains, anywhere away from the humans. But there was one, one alone, that, even though had a small, rocky shrine, traveled along the human roads, visiting villages, towns, castles, mountains, forests, and anything else visible to the bare eye. A demon of pleasure and good time, with traits of mischief and shape-shifting abilities. A Tanuki demon. And a female at that. With long, light, brown hair, eyes as black as the night sky, a light kimono over her human disguise, and a large straw hat on her head, the female Tanuki walked and traveled around the world for a long time. A weird interest for the small duration of the human life had taken over her head, and it wouldn't calm down until she had seen, heard and witnessed more.

In the many years she traveled, she found herself learning so many new things, not ever known by any other demon. Stories of friendships, family, love, departure, told in such a short time. And even though they seemed much like minutes for the demon, they would last for centuries, passed down from generation to generation, eventually becoming legends of the past, myths and stories the grandmother had invented to lure the children into sleeping. And yet they _would_ remain. They would forever last the centuries that went and came, showing those fragile mortals the strength of emotions and bonds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale One: The Second star next to the Moon**

She stopped her walking feet and sat down on a wide, large rock, to rest her human body. Holding herself disguised as a mortal being was indeed tiresome. But dare she release her true demon form, all chaos would break loose. She adjusted the halt of her straw hat just under her chin, letting a small sigh escape her mouth. Her eyes turned up to the direction of the night sky. She gazed upon the black cloak with the tiny scattered lights all over it with a nostalgic look.

A little bit further than the moon, lied two stars. The one closer to the huge light ball was giving off a beautiful vibe. One that, many lovers would choose to give to their partners. One that, even if the moon withered and shut its light, it would light the night sky itself alone. And just beside that certain beautiful star, another one had taken some space from the black veil. The second star next to the moon was barely visible. Its light was weak and its size was small. It was one that the bare eye wouldn't see right away. One that passed unnoticed by anyone who looked up. One that would never have a purpose. It stood there alone, with no one pointing it out.

Aika raised her hand towards the direction of the second star. Her lips sifted for a bit, and eventually tightened into a firm smile. A smile that showed the same nature as her eyes. A nostalgic tone. A pleading voice, shouting for someone to come back. Silent words, and a name repeating into the light wind of the night. There was indeed a story that guided her actions. A story of a forgotten love, and the second star next to the moon.

It was a young maiden of a poor family and the older son of retired general. From the time their eyes met, feelings of the human emotion called love had taken over their minds and hearts. They longed for each other more than the moon longed for the sun, like the earth longed for the sky. But, in difference with the moon and the sun, the earth and the sky, they were able to meet every once in a while. When there wasn't anyone around, when the veil of the night hid everything and everyone, the two lovers met in the short flower hill, just after the forest passage, being in each other's embrace, looking up at the stars. They always tried to find a way to announce their feelings to their strict parents, and always failed and left the matter at its own fate.

And after their useless tries, the girl would always ask, "What am I to you, really?". And even though the question might have seemed difficult to answer at first, the son of the general would always answer, pointing at the second star next to the moon, with no trace of uneasiness in his voice. "You are like the second star next to the moon. It might seem weak and fragile, and it cannot be viewed by many. But when you find it, you can see its very existence is the most important part in the sky. Everything has a weakness, even the sky and the earth. And that weakness needs to be protected, because when you protect it, it will eventually show off its true beauty." The girl used to give him a questioning look, not fully understanding the meaning of his answer, and always left the matter off.

But as much as two years last, that much did their secret relationship last too. The emperor sent word to all the villages around the country. Every family had to offer one young man, strong enough to carry an armor and a sword. The enemies had passed the borders and were heading straight into the capital. A raging war started out of nowhere, leaving the two lovers with fright in their faces and their hearts. Before they departed, they promised two things. The first was that for as long as they were kept apart, they would both gaze at the stars every night, so that their spirits would be together. And the second one was that when the boy returned, they would announce their love to their families, and eventually marry and settle down for good. A very hopeful promise that kept both of them fighting in their own way to survive the brutal war.

Fierce opponents against the emperor's army, long battles lasting up to four days each, uncountable dead bodies, stabbed with swords. And among those bodies that lied in the red and gray battlefield, the empty body of the son of a retired general waited for someone to recognize it. An empty, dead body that had once given a promise of return to his one, true love that waited back home, looking up at the night, starry sky, with the hope driven by love and affection. But word of the tragic death never came back at home, for the messenger was caught by the enemies and killed in the depths of an unknown forest. And thus the girl waited and waited, looking up the sky every night with a smile on her face and a promise ringing in her head.

Two years passed, four years passed, six years passed, twenty years passed, and, the woman now, still waited and waited. The war eventually ended, the empire was victorious. Laughs, smiles, tears of joy, and a woman, sitting on a short flower hill, looking up at the night sky, waiting. A tear fell down her eye, but the smile remained on her face. The silent voice of her heart kept shouting the name of her love, pleading him to come back to her embrace. Her gaze suddenly caught a bright light raging somewhere in the black veil of the sky. It was a star. A star even brighter than the moon itself. It was _that_ star. The second star next to the moon. But it wasn't as it was in the past. Its weak light was now brightening the whole night sky, and its small and unnoticed existence was now visible to anyone that looked up. The woman couldn't understand what was going on. She tried to think of a logical explanation, but she burst into tears once she recalled the words of her love.

"The star was protected. The star has shown its true self now. Can you see it? The second star next to the moon is beautiful tonight…" Her words came out as light and soundless as the summer breeze. She regained her smile, got up, and headed back to her village. Many years passed, but the woman never married, for she had made a promise, and an honorable human should never break a promise. She also continued to visit the flower hill at night. She gazed up t her star, every night, until her eyes couldn't even make out the shape of the full moon. And thus, the woman withered away with the years, waiting to meet her love on to the next world, leaving behind the little star to hold on to her love story. The second star next to the moon, which will brighten every now and then, reminding to those who see it the story of the poor maiden and the son of the retired general.

The demon let her hand fall down in a light and elegant manner, her smile still remaining on its place, and her mortal pair of feet preparing for the continuation of her travels, as she got up from the rock and headed towards the direction of the next village. A village next to a forest, whose path led to a beautiful flower hill, with the night sky as the perfect view.


End file.
